Pesta Dansa Kingdom Hearts!
by Rengemi
Summary: Sora dkk dan juga Ventus dkk diundang ke Pesta Dansa yang tentunya pasti asik... dan kekacauan yang tambah bikin asik juga xD
1. Chapter 1

Sumarry : Sora dkk dan juga Ventus dkk diundang untuk menghadiri pesta dansa! Pesta dansa yang asik, sepanjang malam, klasik, dan tentunya, dengan kekacauan yang makin tambah asik(?)!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I : Cowok-Cowok Milih Tuksedo!<strong>

"Jeng jeng jeng jeng... Gimana Riku? Gw keren gak?" Sora melompat keluar dari ruang ganti sambil nyengir, memperlihatkan Riku tuksedonya untuk pesta dansa nanti.

"Hmm... Keren juga lo! Tapi agak kebesaran tuh tuksedo, tapi ah, pasti kerenan gw." jawab Riku sok-sok alim sambil ngeliatin tuksedo di tangannya yang sudah cocok di dirinya itu.

"Ahh, sok lu Rikuu, emang mau dansa ama siapa sih?" goda Sora iseng pada Riku si ijolumut (Ih Jomblo Imut!) sambil mengecek tuksedo yang katanya kebesaran itu.

"Ada deh, banyak, emang lo cuma satu doang. Kairi lagi, Kairi lagi paling, ga berubah." ledek Riku lagi

"Hah.. hah... Satu siapa coba? Eh, banyak tau sebenernya yang mau dansa ama gw! Cuma kan gw emang setia!" protes Sora sambil malu-malu geje, ketauan emang selalu ngincer Kairi. Mana keceplosan lagi.

"Cie cie... Priwitt... Kairi nih ye... Setia nih ye... "

"Ah eh Riku dodol! Apaan sih piwit piwit. Udah udah, apa coba. Eh, itu yang itu lagi ngapain sih sibuk banget ?" balas Sora kencang, ketauan malu-malu sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian nunjuk-nunjuk Roxas yang bingung banget milih tuksedo.

"Apaan lo nunjuk-nunjuk gw?" Roxas yang malu ditunjuk-tunjuk langsung protes

"Lah lagian lu sibuk banget, gw ama Riku udah kelar lo masi miliihh aja, kayak cewek deh. Kapan kita pulangnya? " goda Sora lagi. (Kali ini korbannya Roxas :p)

"Protes aja sih lu ya Sora, gw kan ganteng keren, jadi mesti penampilan terbaik, lagian pesta dansa pertama gw nih disini," jawab Roxas beralasan, gak mau kalah.

"Aduh apaan sih kalian ini nih, udahlah Soraa, makin lama dia milihnya nanti. BTW Lo emang ngincer siapa sih Roxas?" Riku dengan bijaknya melerai *cling cling*

"Ah, gw mah ga ngincer siapa-siapa kok." jawab Roxas pelan yang ketauan banget boongnya.

"Pasti lu ngincer Namine ya, sampe sebegitu milih tuksedonya!" Sora nimbrung lagi sambil menepok tangan dilengkapi cengirannya.

"Ah, bawel ya lo Sor!" jawab Roxas lagi malu-malu gak bisa nolak.

"Hahaha, cie cie Roxas, lo mah gak pake baju mah Namine juga pasti mau kok, wahahaha." goda Sora lagi gak kapok-kapok.

"Sora... lo ngomong apa tadiii?" Roxas melirik Sora tajam dengan wajah merah entah malu entah marah ,"Gw smack down lu ya pake keyblade!"

"Waduh parah, jangan dong, kita kan sehati ya kan ya kan Rox?" Sora menjawab panik, tidak bisa membayangkan tuksedo-tuksedo di toko itu bakal robek berkeping-keping karena keisengannya, gimana dia gantinya? Jual diri? *halah*

"Hahahaha" Riku hanya tertawa melihat teman-temannya bercanda ala orang gila, sambil menunggu, ia melirik Axel yang di ujung ruangan sedang melihat-lihat tuksedo... Hmm, kok dia gak milih ya?

"Axel, lu udah milih?" tanya Riku

"Hmm, udah sih, cuma gw dititipin juga sama beberapa anggota geng XIII yang mau ikut pesta dansa... Cuma gw bingung nih maksudnya mereka cari tuksedo macem apa... " jawab Axel bingung sembari melirik kertas note kecil di tangannya

"Oh ya? Emang apa aja sih? Bole liat?"

"So pasti dong."

_Marluxia – yang berbunga-bunga gimana gitu (...)_

_Demyx – yang musikal! (?)_

_Zexion – yang misterius (?)_

_Vexen – yang jenius, yang membuat hati beku! (!)_

"Hah? Apaan nih?" Riku mangap ngeliat notenya

"Bingung kan lu? Lu aja bingung apalagi gua, ayo dong bantuin aja." Axel minta tolong dengan muka pasrah

"Waduh, sori man... mending gw nungguin Roxas milih sambil nonton lawakan dia ama Sora ketibang milih tuksedo aneh kayak gitu..." jawab Riku brutal yang direspon dengan muka mangap dan kecewa Axel, membuatnya sedikit kasihan.

"Hehehe... Sorry ya man..." Riku nyengir sambil menjinjit-jinjit menjauhi Axel, yah daripada ikut bingung milih tuksedo aneh kayak gitu...

...

Di toko baju lain di kota sebelah (Kota BBS) ...

"Asik! Terra! Di pesta dansa itu, bakal banyak cewek-cewek kece ya!" tanya Ventus semangat dari balik bilik ruang ganti.

"Iyalah Ven, banyak..." jawab Terra di bilik kiri sambil membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya dan menyibakkan rambutnya *ceilah...

"Terus dansanya boleh ganti-ganti cewek?"

"Selama lagu muter terus ganti, it's okeyy lah..." lalu Terra senyum gentle di depan kaca. (Terra lagi narsis?)

"Asik! Eh Lea, Lea, besok tanding yu, siapa yang nari ama cewek lebih banyak!" lalu Ventus berteriak pada bilik di kanannya, dimana Lea sedang mengepas tuksedonya

"Boleh, boleh, apa aja gw jabanin... Hahaha! Eh Terra, lu ikut gak?"

"Hmm, gw enggak ah.."

"Eeh? Kenapa?" Ven tanya lagi

"Gapapa sih, cuma gimana ya, gw udah ada inceran nih."

"Cie cie.. Cinderella nih ye..." tiba-tiba suara Aqua nimbrung

"(WTF!) Aqua? Lu kok denger aja sih! Eng..engga kok! " tanya Terra kaget sambil menolak

"Iyalah, lu semua tuh ngomong kenceng banget tau, ini kan toko baju, bukan toko khusus tuksedo.." jawab Aqua sambil geleng-geleng dengerin temen-temennya ngomong kayak pake toa ,"Dan oh ya Ven, sejak kapan kamu jadi playboy begitu?"

"(GLEK) Hah? Aku playboy? Enggga aah... Aku tadi cuma bercanda koq... Lalala" jawab Ven kaget ketangkep basah begitu. Ah Aqua, gak ngerti apa lagi puber begini. Yang direspon Aqua dengan suara "ckckck" yang cukup nyaring. Sejak kapan Ven udah besar begini... pikirnya ala kakak bijak.

"Eh, cewek jangan ikutan mainan cowok deh!" tiba-tiba suara yang sombong terdengar nimbrung dengan kencang.

"Vanitas?"

"Iya lah, siapa lagi? Gua gitu loh... Eh Ven-Ven, gua ikut dong tandingan lu!" Vanitas mengetok dinding bilik Ven.

"Hah? Elu mau ikut?"

"Iyalah, masa gua gak diajak, jahat bener sih lu jadi temen!"

Sejak kapan kita temenan... bukannya kita ini rival ya? pikir Ven ber-swt, tapi dipikir-pikir, semakin banyak orang semakin seru! ,"Ayo!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Haha, Aqua bukan cowok, tapi nimbrung sedikit biar rame xD<p>

Wait for chapter 2! Cewek-cewek milih dress!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Giliran cewek-cewek yang milih gaun~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II : Cewek-Cewek Milih Gaun!<strong>

"Namine~~ liat deh, menurut lo buat gw bagusan yang mana?" tanya Kairi semangat pada Namine yang sedang duduk-duduk di lantai kecapean nungguin temen-temennya milih.

"Hmmm, dua-duanya bagus kok, sama ajalah..." jawabnya malas. Astaga, bulukan nih gua duduk disini... pikirnya melas sambil garuk-garuk kepala saking betenya.

"Ah elu mah yaa, bikin gua tambah galau!" kata Kairi sambil monyong terus bertanya pada cewek disebelahnya ,"Nah, Xion, menurut lu gimana?"

"Aduh, gw aja bingung milih buat gw sendiri nih..." Xion menjawab sambil garuk-garuk kepala melihat gaun hitam panjang di depannya.

"Lah, lo mau beli apaan emang, itu gaun kan sama!" tanya Kairi bingung melihat Xion galau pada kedua gaun yang sama itu.

"Kairi! Ini tuh beda, lo liat deh ujungnya, ada perbedaan pada tekstur dan benangnya!" Xion mendebat. "Ya elah, yang kayak gitu aja diperhatiin, mending lu bantu gw milih nih." jawab Kairi ber-eswete, gak ngerti dimana bedanya, biar dikasih kacamata kuda, eh kacamata, eh kaca pembesar sekalipun.

"Aduh, aduh, sampe kapan sih kalian nih? Gua pulang duluan deh ya, bisa gila en bulukan nih gw nunggu kalian coi!" kata Namine depresi.

"Eeh ehh, tunggu bentar dong jek, ga setia kawan nih lu yaa." Kairi dan Xion langsung menghentikan Namine dengan panik dan lalu merangkulnya mesra (?)

"Makanya buruan, pilih salah satu, terus kita pulang, ga liat tuh si Olette udah makan es doger di depan toko saking lamanya kalian." protes Namine gak sabaran.

"Iya iyaa, bawel ya lu... bentar kok gw milihnya.." kata Kairi langsung melesat liatin dua baju yang udah 2 jam dia pantengin terus. (Buset dah 2 jam!)

"Udah pake baju lama aja lah Kaii, toh lo dansanya palingan juga sama Sora lagi." Xion ikut protes ke Kairi padahal dia juga milihnya lama, lho! Baju yang sama lagi!

"Iih, enak aja ya, Sora ama gw tuh... tuh... cuma temen biasa kali!" jawab Kairi malu-malu.

"Beneran nih Kai? Kalo gitu Sora jadi inceran gw boleh dong?" tanya Namine happy langsung bling-bling matanya dan betenya ilang.

"Hah! Apaaa? Enak.. enak aja.. maksud gw,, lo kan udah punya Roxas!" Kairi langsung mencak-mencak gak terima.

"Idih Kairi... kamu gak tau ya kalo cinta segitiga tuh artistik... Ohohoho!" kata Namine genit sambil memegang dagu Kairi dan langsung tertawa ala penyihir lalu menggoda Xion sambil ngedip-ngedip ,"Nah Xion, kamu mau gak berbagi Roxas sama aku? Jadi aku ama Kairi tuh fair gichu..."

"Apa... Ma.. Makasih... tapi... gak deh..." Xion langsung merinding takut dijadikan korban godaan horor Namine.

"Tsk, gak seru deh kalian. Nah ayo buruan milih dah! Kok jadi ajak gua ngomong sih!" Namine mencak-mencak lagi begitu sadar, kembali ke laptop, eh, dunia nyata.

Sedangkan Olette diluar lagi makan es doger sama Larxene yang baru dateng.

"Larxene? Lu gak milih gaun tuh di dalem?" tanya Olette sambil menambahkan gorengan pada es dogernya (?Weks!)

"Oh, gaun gua mah spesial.. Pokoknya nanti lu pada pasti kaget deh! Tunggu aja kehadirannya!" jawab Larxene ikut-ikutan masukin gorengan ke es dogernya (Yaiks!)

"Kehadiran... Lu kata filem bioskop apa..." Olette cuma geleng-geleng.

…...

Di kota BBS...

Aqua sedang milih gaun di toko baju dengan mirisnya... Sendirian... kesepian... kehujanan *lho?*

"Aduh, yang ini aja deh, susahnya tinggal di kota yang ceweknya sedikit..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>AU Notes : Oh ya lupa! Maaf atas segala typos dan segala kesalahan lainnya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Lalala~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III : Ngumpul di Depan Ballroom<strong>

Ventus, Terra, Vanitas, dkk sampai pada ballroom kota yang megah itu setelah perjalanan naik angkot yang melelahkan,panjang,dan berliku-liku juga penuh perjuangan *lebayyy*.

"Widih, gila, metropolitan abis nih!" teriak Ventus norak melihat ballroom gede itu.

"Wih... Mantap bro... pasti banyak cewek nih di dalem..." kata Vanitas dengan muka mupeng yang gak banget.

"Lebay bener sih lu berdua! Malu gua jadinya! Liat tuh Terra alim-alim aja." protes Lea yang gak norak dan stay cool sama Terra.

"Ah payah lu ye! Eh sst, betewe konon katanya koran nasional, 90% cewek metropolitan udah gak perawan loh!" kata Vanitas bisik-bisik ngegosip *cape deh

"Hah? Serius lu! Kok gitu sih!" kata Ventus histeris

"Sst! Kaget jangan toa gitu dong!" Vanitas menjitak jidat Ventus *PLETAK!*. Tapi Ventus yang kaget bodo amat ama jitakannya ,"Iyalah, makanya, cewek-cewek metropolitan mana mau sih ama lu Ven! Lu kan bocah desa yang masih payah! Muahaha!" lanjut Vanitas yang kali ini malah ber-toa, lupa sama ucapannya sendiri.

"Heh! Masih payah apaan! Lu juga masih payah kale! Lu kan juga dari deso! Lebih deso daripada gua lagi! SMSan aja masi pinjem HP gua! " teriak Ven gak mau kalah.

"Eits, sorry, biar gua lebih deso, gua lebih mahir daripada lu ya! HAHAHA!" Vanitas menantang lagi dengan tawanya yang bikin pusing tujuh belas keliling.

"Mahir apaan coba! Apapun yang lu lakuin, pasti bisa gw lakuin juga!"

"Mahir itu tuh... itu..." Vanitas bisik-bisik.

"Itu apa?" tanya Ven masih bingung, Ven kan, inosen dan polos lho...

"Itu tuh.. itu. Ah dasar bocah deso!" kata Vanitas gak sabaran.

"Hah! Oh! Itu ya! Yang bener lu Van! Boong deso banget sih lu! Ga percaya gue!" Ven tiba-tiba nyambung sehabis diberi jitakan kebejatan... eh, kepintaran oleh Vanitas.

"Eh, lu pada lagi ngomongin apaan sih, gua ikut dong..." tiba-tiba Terra yang daritadi stay cool ikut nimbrung.

"Walah walah, my dear friend, Terra! Nah ini dia, udah kita aja yang ngomong sebagai lelaki dewasa *what?*. Ven, pergi lu sana bocah deso!" kata Vanitas senang, sengaja memanas-manasi Ventus.

"Waaah parah banget lo berdua! Awas ya! Gw aduin lo berdua ngomong bokep di ballroom sama Aqua!" Ven yang terpanasi oleh api kemarahannya mengancam mereka berdua, tau pasti Terra akan memihaknya.

"Eh Ven..." dan benar saja! Terra langsung panik! Ventus memang jenius! Sayang sekali, tiba-tiba seperti biasa, Aqua selalu muncul tiba-tiba!

"Ehem... Apa tadi Ven, bokep?" tanya Aqua tenang, namun di matanya terlihat kilatan kemarahan yang mengerikan.

"Emak! Sejak kapan lo disini Aqua!" Ven kaget langsung jatuh duduk dengan lebaynya *astaga...*

"Yayaya, Ven... Ven... Sejak kapan ya kamu jadi bandel begini ha!" Aqua marah berkecak, eh, berkacak pinggang, tampaknya tadi dia naik bis ke ballroom.

"Bukan aku Aqua! Itu si Terra ama Vanitas!" Ventus mengelak takut sambil menunjuk Terra dan Vanitas yang tampak berdiri berdekatan.

"Haaa! Enggak! Gw gak ngomong apa-apa ya Ven!" Terra mengelak dengan sepenuh hati, mencoba menyelamatkan reputasinya sebagai gentleman.

"Ah! Pasti kamu ya Vanitas, yang bawa-bawa Ven jadi bejad! Ckckck, apa kata wali kita Pak Eraqus!" Aqua tanpa babibu langsung menuduh Vanitas (Walau emang benar sih...)

"Ckckck, dasar gadis deso juga ya lu Aqua, udahlah Aqua, Pak Eraqus kan pria jadul, pria jaman sekarang seperti kita-kita tuh butuh kebebasan! Hahahah!" Vanitas langsung membela diri dengan sok bijaknya, diikuti wajah "oooh" Terra dan Ventus.

"Huuh! Enak aja lu ya! Gitu-gitu dia bapak angkat gua,Terra, ama Ven! Emang bapak angkat lu tuh si Pak Xehanort! Tua-tua bejad! Makanya lu jadi bejad juga!" bentak Aqua murka *ceilahh...

Dan karena perdebatan Aqua dan Vanitas ga bakal abis, jadi kita skip aja! *author malas*... Di tempat tidak jauh dari situ, geng Sora dkk tampak berkumpul...

"Eh eh, mereka semua disana tuh anak mana sih? Nyebut-nyebut bokep segala!" Sora bisik-bisik ke Roxas sambil melirik geng Ventus dkk yang ribut.

"Hah? Bokep? Mana mana?" respon Roxas ga nyambung.

"Ah geblek! Bukan itu yang gua tanya! Dengernya bokepnya doang sih lu!" kata Sora ber-eswete.

"Jah! Jadi apaan? Ga penting banget sih lu!" jawab Roxas langsung kecewa.

"Lu yang ga penting, itu mereka semua darimana? Liat, ada yang mirip banget sama gw! Cuma rambutnya item,ada yang mirip lu juga tu Rox!"

"Eh iya! Gilee! Persis banget! Pasti mereka kembaran kita yang hilang, kayak sinetron Pangeran yang Ditukar itu loh!" kata Roxas takjub setelah melihat gerombolan Ven dkk.

"Ah buset, gak nyangka ganteng-ganteng mirip gue mainannya sinetron ya lu Rox!" jawab Sora ilfil.

Riku yang ikut-ikutan melihat mereka dari jauh pun tidak tahan untuk tidak komentar ,"Eh, emang mereka kembaran lu berdua kalii."

"Aduh payah deh, ganteng cute gini, hidup gua sinetron ternyata..." komen Sora sambil menepuk jidat, tapi kekencengan, jadi merah deh.

"Ah cape deh, eh ini kapan sih ballroomnya dibuka, ga sabar pestanya mulai nih!" kata Riku mengalihkan topik.

"Sama nih, mana cewek-cewek belum dateng, pada kemana sih?" komen Axel yang daritadi diem, gak membahas geng XIII yang belum dateng juga. Dan sungguh panjang umur, saat bilang begitu cewek-cewek dateng!

Mereka turun dari bis dengan aura cring-cring-cring yang membuat para cowok-cowok mangap, dan bukan hanya itu, para putri-putri disney dengan gaunnya yang klasik pun turun! Tapi ditemani pangerannya juga... Anehnya, cewek-cewek yang semakin dibelakang turunnya, semakin lesu wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya... Larxene keluar bus terakhir dengan gaun daging kontroversial Lady Gaga! Yang membuat mereka yang udah mangap tambah mangap sampe lalet sekerajaan bisa masuk.

"Buset dah! Udah cakep-cakep gini gua bau daginggg!" ujar Kairi kesal.

"Gila... No komen gua..." kata Namine yang syok karena bau daging yang berdarah-darah itu menusuk hidungnya dengan sadis!

"Ngapain gua milih baju bagus-bagus kalo ternyata gua jadi bau daging gini..." Xion bisik-bisik bete.

"Thanks God gua gak dudud di belakang *Hiiyy...* Itu toh gaun khusus Larxene! Astaga... Kirain apa..." pikir Olette yang lega karena duduk di depan.

"Eh Kairi, lu bawa parfum gak?" tanya Xion, mereka yang duduk di belakang pada ngumpul

"Bawa sih untungnya, gua juga bawa punya lu Na!"

"Serius lu! Wah tengkyu ya! Yuk ke WC dulu, awas ada anjing digigit kita semua!" ujar Namine tanpa babibu langsung cari WC, menarik Xion dan Kairi, korban bau daging senasib.

"Hohoho! Gimana Olette, gaun gua emang paling wah kan!" tanya Larxene nyengir mendekati Olette, yang otomatis langsung menjauh 30 langkah dan cuma menjawab ,"Ehm... Keren.. okey thanks bye.. Gua cari Hayner ama Pence dulu yaks..." lalu menjauh 70 langkah lagi. (Jadi 100 langkah loh!)

"Ah gak seru si Olette..." protes Larxene menggumam, dan tepat saat itu, ballroom pun dibuka, pesta dansa akan segera dimulai!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>AU Notes : Sorry skali lagi atas segala kesalahan, kegejean, kegaringan dan thanks for reading ! RnR ya if you don't mind ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV : Pesta Dansa Part I**

"Jadi kawan-kawanku, nikmatilah pesta dansa yang meriah dan penuh rasa ini!" suara khas King Mickey bergema di ballroom, diikuti dengan suara sorak sorai dari keramaian dan musik yang mengalun, menandakan pesta dansa sudah dimulai!

Roxas berdiri cengo di pinggir ballroom kayak orang bego, ballroom itu tampak begitu... padat... bagaikan kolam semut... Emm... Nggak selebay itu sih!

Siiall... Gimana gua ketemu Namine nih kayak begini? Pikirnya bingung.

Ah, gimana kalo gua coba muterin ballroom aja, kali-kali aja ketemu dia, pikirnya lagi, lalu dengan penuh perjuangan yang keras dan sangat melelahkan *halahh* Roxas menerobos orang-orang yang entah lagi dansa, entah lagi ngobrol, ato ngabisin makanan dan minuman disitu (makan gratis bo!)

Tapi tetap saja, dia gak ketemu sama Namine! Yang dia temukan malah...

"Lho? Xion?"

"Lho? Roxas?" Xion berdiri sendirian disitu, tampak bete.

"Eh kebetulan, bareng Namine gak?" tanya Roxas langsung sambil ngos-ngosan kecapean.

"Hmm.. tadi sih sebenernya bareng, tapi liat sendiri, disini ketek sama ketek nempel, jadi ya misah.." jawabnya pelan, sedikit kecewa. Yah, padahal kan, gua sebenernya naksir lu loh, Rox... pikir Xion dalam hati, ah, hati perawan memang sungguh suci dan puitis!

"Jiahh, ya ampun, sampe sesak napas gini nyarinyaaa..." kata Roxas kecewa. Yah elah, udah milih tuksedo keren-keren gini gua, yang dicari malah kaga ada, yang ada malah gua cape muter-muter gini... misah lagi ama Sora dkk... apesss guaa... pikir Roxas sambil bersandar di meja.

"Hah! Yaudahlah, cape gua muter. Mau dansa bareng gua gak Xion?" Roxas menawarkan Xion, yang tentu sajaaa dibalas dengan tatapan kaget dan senang.

"Mau gak? Kalo gak mau, ga usah juga gapapa. Gua dansa ama Axel aja." kata Roxas sambil berlalu melihat Xion diem seribu bahasa.

"Heh! Tunggu Rox! Gua mau tau! Mau! Jangan pergi lu sini!" kata Xion tiba-tiba dengan semangatnya dan menarik kerah tuksedo Roxas dari belakang sampe dia kecekek.

"Hah? Lu mau? Oke deh, yuuk! Males gua homoan mulu sama Axel!"

"Tapi si Namine emang gapapa ?" tanya Xion rada galau

"Ah gapapa lah, lagian dia juga tau kita kan cuma temen!" jawab Roxas santai, namun membuat Xion kecewa berat. Ah, bangsat si Roxas, cuma temen yah ga usah diomongin gitu kek, merusak mood gua aja... pikirnya. Ow, hati perawan kejam juga ya!

Dan mereka pun berdansa menghilangkan bete...

Dan di tempat lain...

Sora melihat ballroom dengan jeli, mana Kairi mana Kairi... pikirnya, lalu kembali lompat-lompat kayak tupai.

"Sora! Lo nyari Kairi gak usah pake lompat-lompat!" protes Riku di sebelahnya.

"Eh, gak nyari Kairi tau! Roxas!" elak Sora malu karena Riku kenceng banget ngomongnya, minta di lakban mulutnya!

"Ah, siapa ajalah. Betewe, lo bantu dong liatin cewek single buat dansa ama gua, masa di pesta dansa juga gua masi homoan gini sama lu, nanti gua beneran homo deh!" kata Riku sambil ikut celingak-celinguk

"Halah.. Kata lu aja banyak yang mau dansa ama lu, gimana sih koe!" kata Sora sambil loncat-loncat lagi.

"Emang banyak kalii, tapi gua kan milih juga." protes Riku ke Sora, merasa kayaknya dia juga kudu loncat-loncat nih kayak Sora, masa jomblo imut kayak dia gak ada pasangan dansa ! Mau ditaroh dimana ni pantat, eh salah, muka!

"Ah cape deh. Mana udah pada dansa lagi semua orang." Sora pun berhenti loncat-loncat dan melihat Riku, menatap matanya seolah berkata ,"Pasrah ajalah kita Riku!"

"Hah... Suram banget sih kita... Dansa ama gua aja yuk Sor daripada gua suram gini." kata Riku males, emang udah mesti pasrah kali ya dia?

"Lho, lo jadi beneran homo nih sekarang? Cepet banget!" tanya Sora takut, jangan-jangan pulang dari sini ke kosan mereka, Sora diajak main ke kamarnya Riku tapi...tapi...

"Heh mikir apa lu tadi ya! Gua masih normal ! Lu kata gua ga bisa baca pikiran lu yang ngelantur itu!" kata Riku langsung lalu mengejar Sora dengan siaga pengen nonjok.

"Hiiy ampun! Maafkanlah sahabatmu ini Riku! Ayo ayo kita dansa daripada berantem!"

Dan pasangan itu berdansa mesra dengan bahagia...

Di tempat lain, Ventus sedang terkena syok attack... banyak cewek! Cewek! Kece-kece lagi!

"Wooooooooooooooow..." gumamnya takjub sampe hampir ngeces ,"Sluurp.. Gila! Banyak banget cewek!" dan baru saja dia mau berkomen sama teman sebejadnya, Vanitas, begitu ia menengok Vanitas sudah hilang!

"Lah, mana si Vanitas?" kata Ven bingung, dan melirik ke keramaian, Vanitas sudah disitu! Sama cewek lagi! Cewek! Kece lagi! Parah banget! Mana pas dia ngeliatin Vanitas, si Vanitas ngelirik balik sambil senyum-senyum yang berarti ,"Menang gua! Menang! Kalah lu bocah deso!"

Oh shit, gua harus bergerak cepat... pikir Ven dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Cari cewek! Cari cewek!

Cewek...! Dan sambil berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba saja impiannya terkabul! Ada cewek ngeliatin dia! Wow gila, hot blonde! Cewek kece nih!

"Emmm... Hai cewek..." katanya dengan pede, menunggu respon si cewek.

"Oh, hai." jawab cewek itu masih kaget, lalu malah ngeliatin Ven dengan muka bingung, penasaran, dan apalah.

Waduh, nih cewek kok ngeliatin gua sebegininya ya? Pikir Ven bingung, dari geer jadi parno sendiri dan lalu di benaknya terdengar lagi suara Vanitas "...cewek metropolitan 90% udah gak perawan...".

GLEK! Jangan-jangan cewek ini... cewek ini mau memperkosa gua! Memperawanin gua ! Terus... gimana kalo gua hamil! Waduh gawat, apa kata Pak Eraqus nih! Bisa diusir keluar dari rumah gua! Aduh, jangan-jangan si Vanitas bener lagi, gua belom mahir, masi kalah mahir ama cewek metropolitan!

"Halo? Kenapa takut begitu? Hmm, nama kamu siapa ya?" tanya cewek itu sadar kalau dia udah bikin Ven parno.

"Oh, emm... gapapa. Namaku Ventus, panggilnya Ven aja. Kamu?" jawab Ventus sedikit takut, jangan-jangan bentar lagi gua diajak ke semak-semak? Pikirnya masih ngeri.

"Oh, aku Namine. Hmm... Ventus ya, mau dansa ama aku?" tawar Namine dengan senyum yang lembut, membuat Ven tiba-tiba lupa pada keparnoannya.

"Ah... apa? Iya.. Iya! Aku mau kok!" jawab Ven dengan semangat.

Wah, gak mungkin cewek secantik dia jahat... Lagian kalo dia yang memperkosa gua... Gapapa deh... Gua mau kok melahirkan anaknya... pikir Ven yang polos itu akhirnya, lupa pada tandingannya dengan Vanitas...

Dan pasangan itu pun berdansa dengan bahagia...

Di tempat lain... (Aduh author gak kreatif!)

"Wahai putri, matamu yang indah telah menghipnotisku! Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" kata Vanitas sok-sok puitis pada gadis dengan gaun mewah di depannya.

"Ya ampun, gentleman sekali kamu, baiklah, sebenarnya saya harus mencari pangeran, tapi kali ini tak apalah." kata putri yang terkesan oleh kata-kata puitis Vanitas.

Hah, dasar cewek, di desa ama di kota sama aja! Susah jadi cowok seksi! Pikir Vanitas bangga dan sok seksi. Ckckck, gua udah dansa ama 20 cewek nih, si Ven udah berapa ya? Pikirnya lagi sambil mencari Ven di ballroom.

Sambil berjalan, Vanitas melihat cewek berambut merah lagi kebingungan, wah cewek kece! Mangsa nih! Lalu ia pun mendekati dengan niat jahat... *emang apa coba!

"Hai, sedang cari siapa nona?" tanyanya pada cewek itu, dan cewek itu anehnya, langsung kaget, kayak... kaget ketemu setan gitu loh!

"Hah! Kamu siapa? Sora?" buset deh, ni cewek songong amat sama the Mighty Vanitas, gw apa-apain aja nyaho lu! Pikirnya.

"Saya Vanitas, nona siapa?" tanya Vanitas sesabar mungkin.

"Oh, gue Kairi, loh? Lu... Astaga, lu mirip banget ama temen gue! Ampe pangling!" jawab Kairi takjub, sebagai penonton setia Pangeran yang Ditukar, tentu saja dia juga kagum!

Gile, gua udah sopan gitu, dia pake gua elo ke gua... pikir Vanitas eswete, songong amat ni cewek! Tapi gapapalah, dia kece ini, lumayan nambah list.

"Oh gitu ya, kalo gitu lo mau dansa ama gue?" tanyanya tanpa babibu.

"Boleh, boleh! Sekalian daripada gua bete nyariin Sora daritadi."

Dan mereka pun berdansa, satu dengan niat bulus, satu dengan tanpa niat...

Sedangkan, tidak jauh dari tempat Roxas dan Xion...

Axel sendiri, sedang menatap kedua temannya itu berdansa. Karena dia jomblo, yasudahlah dia mau makan gratis saja... Padahal udah rencana nih, homoan ama Roxas kalo dia gak ketemu Namine... Hiks...

Axel pun mengambil cemilan disitu dan minum dari gelas cantik berwarna ungu di sebelahnya...

UPH!

Dengan ngeri Axel melihat gelas itu...

Gelas itu ternyata...

Mengandung alkohol!

GLEK! Ini... pesta orang dewasa, pikirnya ngeri... Lalu segera mencari Roxas, jangan-jangan, Roxasnya yang berharga itu sudah diracuni oleh Xion yang dibalik kepolosannya, terdapat hati perawan yang kejam nan jahat!

Oh, Roxas masih aman, kayaknya si Xion juga belom tau, tapi gapapa, gua awasin aja... Pikir Axel yang lega melihat mereka tampaknya masih normal-normal aja dan lalu memilih untuk mematung di situ...

Tidak jauh dari tempat Axel... *Author gak kreatif... lagi...*

"Wah, Larxene, kasian tuh temen kita si Axel, bisa-bisa jadi perjaka ting-ting sampe mampus! Lo apain kek gitu biar waras!" kata Marluxia dengan jepitan bunga-bunga cantik di kepalanya menunjuk Axel yang membelakangi mereka.

"Kasian sih kasian, tapi kenapa gue? Lo aja tuh, lo demen kan yang begitu-begituan." jawab Lady LaLa(?) berkumpul dengan gengnya yang berpakaian ajaib.

"Eh, cewek kok mesum sih lu! Gua normal ya! Dulu gua kan pernah suka sama si Namine ya!" elaknya telak. *halah*

"Mesum apa coba? Gue kan cuma jujur, kalo gak, lu aja gih, Zexion, Vexen, lu berdua aja lah," kata Lady LaLa sambil makan cemilan disitu

"Eh, kenapa kita! Si Demyx gimana!" jawab Zexion dengan tuksedonya yang serba hitam sampe ada sarung tangan dan sarung lehernya – misterius!

"Iya, kalopun gua homo, gua gak mau ama Axel lah!" jawab Vexen dengan tuksedo lancip-lancip dan dilengkapi kantong berisi es batu penuh (?).

"Siapa tadi yang nyebut nama gua? Mending gua disuruh nyulik Kairi deh daripada begono begono ama si Axel!"Demyx dengan tuksedo berantakan ala anak band nimbrung ngeri.

"Aah... dasar cowok-cowok layu... Malu gua temenan ama kalian..." komen Larxene lagi dengan pedas lalu meminum minuman ungu itu.

Dan Larxene pun menyadari, pesta ini akan menjadi seru...*halah

* * *

><p>Haha maafkan kegejean ini dan segala kesalahannya<p> 


End file.
